Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a direct current (DC) converter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a step-down DC converter.
Description of Related Art
As the technology develops, electronic products, such as notebooks, mobile communication devices, multimedia players, has become an indispensable means for people in their everydayness and business as well. In general, the electronic products are operated when providing with a suitable and normal electric power, thereby the electronic products may be suffered when the electric power applies abnormally. Therefore, a power converter for converting a high level alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) electric power to the suitable and normal electric power mentioned above is needed.
The traditional step-down direct current (DC) converter constituted by a controller, a switch, a diode, an energy-storage component, and a capacitor has advantages of effective cost and simple to make; however, the traditional step-down DC converter produces a higher ripple voltage on its output, this may cause errors in load.